monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EmperusDraco/FanFic:Symphony in the Rain
Prolouge When the sky burns to fiery ashes the black god arises, from Hell's gates he roars. the flame of your spirit,nevermore. the grim reapers scythe, glinting in the dead of night. All souls shall cry, you'll die at midnight... 'One more step and I'll'...the terror of dying crept through her,defying any other thought.She was at the edge of the craters mouth,boiling in turmoil.It seemed like death was welcomig her,opening Inferno's gate.If she could just accept his invitation,let go of everything she's holding on to,but she cant.She still has to do something,and whats stoping her from doing that?.A huge demon was standing right in front of her,tusk threathening to cut her in half.his body was covered with spikes invulnerable to anything.The weapon she held,a bone dagger on her left and a blade of stone on her right,was it enough to kill this wrethched creature?His eyes denied every single thought,and pierce her mind of just one thing-you're dead.His paws took one step forward,causing the earth to shake.The Akantor Rose to its full height. 'What will you do now?There's nowhere to escape,dont even think of it.'. His voice shook her whole being,this question was said to her before.she asked herself this question a lot of times already.In front of her is Satan,at her back is Death.No matter what she chooses,it would end,everything would end. He took another step forward that make her take one backward.The rocks crumbled below her feet.she did'nt fall yet,not yet,that is... Chapter one: The lone walker Clara is a small black girl,with an unusual sense of hearing.She has dark brown skin,scorched by the afternoon sun.She lived in the city streets,alone with no one at her side.Maybe becuase of the fact that she could her the sound of a footstep from a mile away,or the fact that she had no parents,abandoned and neglected.But without that gift she would'nt have the apple she's munching on right now,stealed from her favorite store.One night,when her stomach was rumbling,begging for food,she snuck again in a store for something that would silence her tummy.Before she could even enter the stores door a man from the corner of the store caught her.She gasped,the man sprung into a run,headed for clara.She was no match for someone with as old as him.he was very eager to catch her,the look in his face said so.Unfortunately,no mon shined the dark alleys of the city,making her trip,face-first.As soon as the man caught her he reported her to the city chieftain.As much as the chief hated to,there was nothing ese he can do but banish clara from the city.Children were'nt jailed at that time,and noone wanted to take her and care for her.the man appeared to be the owner of the shop,and had a huge grudge against clara.Since she didn't have that much things,so she went off immediately.She caught a glimpse of the city,saw a small boy waving good-bye.But it was too late for that now,the gates were closed as he walked forward,searching a meaning for life. Dawn came,and she kept on going since last night.the air was cold,and she could hear sounds that threatened her from lying down a tree.She couldn't see the city from where she was now,She sat under a large tree,taking a piece of bread out of her pack.Even bread seemed like the most delicious cake,but her eyes were fighting sleep,she took just one bite,a sleep ovrtook her amidst the forest of pines. Her first sight after waking up was the stars,smiling down at her,and shone the half frozen lake.But the smiles didn't last long,as a dreadful screech shattered the night.The shriek made he rose up from dreamland.She saw a shooting star across the sky,with something silvery,as if the star was dragging it,throwing it down.Down at her.The silsver figure was thrown into the lake beside her encampment.The lake's silence was ruined,phosphorescent water rose 20 meters high,splashing her face,filling her ears with the sound of water falling down,turning her fully awake.The star,flashing white,flew fast and high,with feathery wings.Soon enough,it reached the horizon,leaving no trail at all.When the lake was silent once again she rushed over the fallen object,peering at the end of the lake.The water seemed to glow a luminous light,which was reflected by the scales of the sunken figure.it rose up,slowly and solemn,face first.She could see the head of a serpent,covered in spikes that ended in black tips.She mistaken it as a snake,she realized,as its wings,flapping its pale membranes,spread to ita full length.Half of its Body ws on the surface now,close to clara.It must have been injured,since it wobbled this way and that.It could not take the pain anymoe,and slumped in front of the child.She stared,immovable from the sudden happenings. "Help me."' ''She heard someone spoke.she look around,there was no one there.The voice spoke once more."Help".This one took her by surprise,she rushed forward,thinking that the voice was coming from behind.Once more it pleaded for help.She only realized that the voice was coming from in front of her,were the body of the wyvern is lying.She took a step closer to it,no response.It didn't move at all.She touched its beak like nose."'''My leg"the wyvern was talking to her.She sought out his foot,a claw was missing and a patch of skin was red with blood,scales removed.She knew nothing with hunting,but she was good with plants.She knew their smell,their aroma.She already eaten a few,whenever the shops in the city were closed.Some could make you warm,others could poison you.The lake was rich with it,some unkown to her.She took some,the ones that she knew.she bent over the injury,taking a blue herb,squashing it with her bare hands.Its fluids could make you sleepy,when the aroma is strong,once it hit the bare flesh.The monster shudered,its stinger twitched."ow"it said.It made her laugh a bit.She continued placing different herbs,all with good effects,then wrapped it with a piece of cloth,that sereved as her blanket at night,which is now a bandage.She also made the monster chew on some of the herbs.He refused at first,but there was no help for it.Its red eyes glinted in the moonlight."Thank you"It tried to stand up,slipped at first,but nonetheless triumphant. "These Forest aren't safe,specially at night.Go back to your parents,Find a safe place to spend the night."It jumped and flew at amazing speed,like he wasn' t injured at all."But I don't know where to go!"She shouted,hoping that he would hear.the Silver Rathalos continued forth,headed for the summit,The night was still young,but the moon shined at its highest peak.All she could see of her new found friend was his tail,disappearing behind the mountain. "And I don't have parents..." She could see the stars again,smiling quite more.She wanted to come with him,he hasn't even healed yet,she thought.there was no place else to go,danger lurks at every corner,but to were her friend was headed, the mountain tops. Chapter two:The trial of the king Clara,after her encounter with the silver Rathalos,Wasted no time at all,started her journey towards the silver world.It must have been midnight already,she tought to herself.the fireflies she sees at night usually glows at this time.The lake was still covered in luminoscity,due to the flare of the fireflies.She was quite full,she ate some fruits thatwere present in the lake,and quite alive.after thinking to herself of what had happened to her friend.Was he fine?Could his wound started bleeding again?Was he still there atop the mountain,waiting for her?Did he have no friends to talk too?Where they friends already?after a hour of head ache's,she reached the base of the mountain.a few popo's were there,near the lake near the mountain,resting.She crept by quitely,and went into a cave leading to the mountain tops.As she walked up the freezing path,Icycles formed,pillars of ice held up the cave ceiling.Cold was starting to go through her,she wrapped herself up with what was left of her blanket.The cave grew larger,she saw two paths,one high up the ceiling,another track that ascends somewhere.she took the easier path,when a small man,as small as her with pointy ears,called her attention. 'Hey,lassie,come here!"he shouted.clara,not used with people caling her,looked around her.She looked at the man and pointed to herself,as if she was asuring 'me?'.The small,old man came closer,with a look in his face saying,'ofcourse its you dummy,who else?'.As there faces grew more recognisable,he spoke first,"You seem to be a bit cold there now,my,what makes you come to such a cold scenery?".They were infront of eachother now."I'm finding my friend who came up here"she answered."And who might that friend be?"the old man asked."he's wounded,but I got it bandaged,I'm not sure if he-" "No,no,my little girl,I meant his apearance,I might have'd caught a glimspe of his face,if my memory helps me." she answered honestly,"He's actually a monster,not an ugly looking one,with silver wings and-"The man iterrupted again,this time,his voice altered,his face dire. "Did he leave anything for you,a small token of thanks,maybe?".she was puzled by the quickness of his voice,but she opened her pack and took out a silver scale smoldered in blood, "I took this out of his leg,it looked like it hurt him,so I removed it."asuring the man that she did no harm to the wyvern,but he did'nt seem to notice,his eyes,wide open,staring at the mess she held."Will you give it to me,I can trade you something else,a hot beverage maybe?"the man's offer seemed to be fair enough for her,but that was what was left of her friend,"ohh,I am a bit cold,but my friend would want me to keep this."she was about to go when the man grabbed her by the arm"dont you want this?it would make you warm and cozy."he had a small jar with red liquid in it.the smell and the heat that came out of it was very convincing,so she took the cup and gave him the scale."have a pleasant evening,and oh!and dont drink all of it at once,the warmness wears off quickly"she took note of that and drank half of the contents,bid the old man farewell,and resumed her walk. she entered the path that led to a crater like path,stretching from the sides of the large well.All seems to be quiet,only the falling of snow was heard.still,she crossed carefully,the bottom of the pit seemed pretty deep.She saw an opening,a narrow path,where the stars finally shone in the sky.She went through it quickly,in hopes that she would finally see her friend.The air was fresh,the ground covered in white.Knee-deep in the snow,she makes her way to the edge of the mountain side. "Hello?are you there?where are you,I wasn't able to get your name!"She shouted.The vast horizon,covered by mountains thousands of meters high.Her own voice reverberated through them,echoing her crestfallen words. She heard something shuffle in the snow.Large feet stomped on the frozen canopy.Lungs breathed heavily.She looked around from mthe source of the noise.It was nowhere in sight.She tried to go and escape the restless spectre,but her feet was frozen in place,was it becuase of the cold?or the wraith haunting her every step,every word.She didn't know,but if she stays there she knows that she'll die.The feeling came stronger as the seconds pass by,making futile attempts to move herself. She was stuck there, helpless as the sound of stomps became stronger.She cried for help,she even poured some of the drink on her legs that was given by the elder! Throat searing,she came to look at the path she entered through.The breathing sounds were as clear as if it was in front of her.The stomping of huge feet made quakes that deafened her ears. Even when her sight was not as clear as her hearing,she saw two yellow eyes, glinting in the prescence of the aurora building up ahead. All the blood drained out of her face as she saw the monstrous being upon her Cold with terror,nowhere to escape,she saw death in the face for the first time... Sequel:Coming soon. Category:Blog posts